1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to an advertisement effect analysis apparatus and an advertisement effect analysis method, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for analyzing an effect of an advertisement displayed to a user by analyzing an advertisement viewing history of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, smart TVs accommodate Internet-based content, generally enabled in personal computers (PCs), based on characteristics of conventional TVs to become new mainstream media service providers. Smart TVs display a variety of advertisements differentiated from those of the same content provided to users without variation by accommodating Internet-based content. Smart TV advertising is used by advertisers for marketing to meet users' needs and to induce active content consumption, and advertisers intend to measure information on user interest and satisfaction with respect to advertisements thereof among a variety of advertisements displayed to users.
A current advertisement effect measurement method is similar to a method of surveying audience ratings, in which a people meter is generally used to collect and analyze user information, thereby measuring the effect of an advertisement. That is, the advertisement effect measurement method employs return path data for advertisement effect measurement in a communication network-combined TV environment.
As an index for measurement, a display count indicating the number of simple displays, the number of hits indicating the number of inputs via a remote controller, click-through rate (CTR) indicating the number of clicks, and the like are used independently. Recently, there is introduced a technique for advertisement effect measurement which employs determining the presence of a user, measuring a viewing time, and measuring how long an advertisement catches user's attention using a camera attached to a TV.
However, such an advertisement effect measurement method is used merely to show an index to indicate a user pattern with respect to a displayed advertisement but has difficulty in showing actual user involvement in the advertisement displayed to the user.
Thus, there is needed a method for analyzing an advertisement effect differentiated depending on a situation by using a weighting based on a user response to an advertisement displayed to a user.